It is often necessary to employ a toilet plunger to force objects stuck in the drain tube to become dislodged by exerting pressure on the plunger. Unfortunately, this is often a messy task both during the plunging process and afterward when the plunger is removed from the toilet bowl for storage. Controlling the unsanitary nature of using and storing the toilet plunger is therefore highly desirable.